Cable pull exercise bars are commonly configured to facilitate exercise motions which are similar to those facilitated by commonly known free weight exercise bars. For example, the inversely angled hand grip sections of a free weight bicep curl bar are commonly identically reflected upon cable pull bars as inversely angled hand grip sections. However, where a free weight double hammer curl bar is adapted for cable pull work, typically by centrally welding a hook eye to a cross member, the base end cross member of such bar tends to interfere with performance of overhead double hammer curls, the lower cross bar undesirably contacting the exerciser's head upon repetitive hammer curling motion.
Another problem associated with commonly configured cable pull exercise bars is that different types of cable pull exercise bars are needed for performance of varying exercise motions. Duplication of cable pull exercise bars needed for facilitating varying exercise motions results in excess bulk of multiple bars utilized by an exerciser during an exercise session, loss or misplacement of exercise bars, excess materials cost, and lack of cost economies.
The instant inventive hammer curl cable pull exercise bar solves or ameliorates problems noted above by providing a cable pull exercise bar which facilitates double overhead hammer curl exercising motions without head contacting interference, and which is economically and compactly reconfigurable for facilitating varying cable pull exercise motions.